


Drownings

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [45]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo remembers the river...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drownings

I should be afraid of water, for both my parents drowned. This was a very cruel thing for a twelve year old to bear. Yet, only once have I ever felt truly afraid of water.

I was in a rowboat on the Anduin desperately trying to reach the eastern shore, when I heard a well loved voice calling. I should have turned back, knowing he would not be left behind.

For when I saw the cold waters close over that curly head, my heart died with fear. Fear that the water would, once again, take that which I loved most.


End file.
